Something Just Like This
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Natsu is cast into the Avenger's world. Will his friends at Fairy Tail be able to get him home? And will Natsu be able to not burn the world down before they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to those who took part in the poll to see which story I should put out next! As you can see it was the Percy/Avenger/Fairy Tail story that won by one vote!**

**NOTE! Percy Jackson does make an appearance in this story as his superhero character I invented for him in my story The Reluctant Avenger. If you want to see how he came to be a superhero/understand his backstory for this story, go read that story first! I say first so you don't hit spoilers, lol. It does have a sequel story, The Reluctant Team-Up, but that one doesn't really tie in with this story, so don't feel the need to read it first as well : )**

"We must be careful everyone, and by everyone I mean Natsu." Said Erza, her expression serious as Natsu turned to her and practically yelled "What do you mean me, I'm always careful." "Say that to the number of towns you've left scorched in your wake." Gray muttered, which Natsu caught and almost went after him but Erza continuing kept his attention on her, he knew better than to interrupt her. "What I mean is Jellal wasn't able to get much information on this Dark Guild, we know nothing about their powers so we can't go rushing into things, or rather you can't."

Natsu crossed his arms, a grumpy expression on his face that Lucy had to a hide a chuckle upon seeing and she helped cover a small noise that she hadn't been able to stop by pretending she had been clearing her throat and asking "Do we know how big of a guild it is?" Erza shook her head negatively as she responded "No, another reason why subtly is our best bet." Happy looked confused at this and so he asked "If we have to be subtle, why did you want Natsu here? He's like the opposite of subtle."

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza answered "While that may be true, Natsu is a strong fighter and we all work best as a team, so I think it's for the best if we stick together as much as possible, even when the situation may not be one of our strong suits, in fact that's when we really should stick together. We are stronger as a team after all." "Yeah is we rise, we rise and if we go down, than we go down together." Lucy said, her hands fisted and her arms pulled back to show she was pumped up, "Be careful not to pull the stitches in your arm Natsu."

Looking briefly at the right arm he had injured on their last job that Wendy hadn't been around to heal with magic, Natsu then grinned at her before he said "I will! Alright than, let's go!" "Aren't you forgetting something, flames for brains? Erza wants us to be subtle, which also means she wants us to go in with a plan." Gray proclaimed. Natsu growled at his frenemy. Erza got them both to cool off with a look before saying "Gray is right though, we do need a plan. Here's what I have so far."

XXX

The plan went about as good as any best laid plan does, which means it went miserably. They must have triggered some sort of silent alarm, for they hadn't been long in the general vicinity of the guild when they were surrounded. Natsu, who thought for sure everyone would blame him yelled "It wasn't my fault!" "Yeah we get that you pyro." Gray muttered. "Well so much for subtly." Erza declared, to which Lucy gave a distraught look as she said "I was afraid you would say that." "Take me up Happy!" Natsu yelled, to which the blue Exceed yelled "Aye!" before lifting his friend into the air.

"Be careful!" Lucy yelled before she had to focus on two opponents. It didn't seem an overly big guild, but it wasn't tiny either. Still, it didn't take Lucy, Erza and Gray too long to handle those who came to fight them. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Lucy stated. "Yes, a little too easy." Replied Erza, which Gray added "You're right. Somethings wrong here." "Where are Natsu and Happy?" asked Lucy with concern.

Suddenly they heard Natsu cry out and they turned their heads in time to see Natsu disappear before their eyes. For a second they thought maybe this mage had shrinking powers, like Dan Straight, but Lucy caught sight of Happy's eyes and she knew that wasn't the case. "No!" she yelled and calling on all her magic, she summoned three spirits at once; Leo, Taurus and Aquarius. For once Aquarius didn't tease her, she felt her master and friend's pain and rage and she aimed it, surprisingly to Lucy when she thought back on it later, straight for the object that those emotions were aimed at.

Taurus and Leo finished him off before disappearing back to the spirit world as Lucy collapsed from calling forth so much magic power, her magic levels practically drained. "Happy, get Lucy back to the guild. Gray and I will bring that one with us or his confession of what he did to Natsu once we gather these Dark Guild members and take them to Jellal." Erza commanded. The crying Exceed, nodded, still in awe of what Lucy had done. He picked her up and didn't complain about her weight for once, not that she was awake to notice, and headed in the direction of Fairy Tail.

Once the two were gone, Gray turned to Erza as he finished applying magic cuffs to what had probably been the guild master and said "What do you think he did to Natsu? Do you think he is dead?" Erza was silent before finally replying "If Natsu is dead, this mage will wish he were too." Gray shuddered at the look in her eye, but he knew that he would join Erza if that became the case.

XXX

Natsu sat up with a groan. "Where am I?" "You're in a need to know location, and you don't need to know." Came a female voice, drawing his attention. "Who are you?" asked Natsu. The girl smirked a little, saying "I believe that would be my question to you, but since you asked, I'm Agent Johnson. Now, you are?" "Natsu Dragneel." "Well Natsu Dragneel, want to tell me why you were falling from the sky on fire?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her in shock, his mind fuzzy as he stammered "I… I… don't know. Was I really falling from the sky?" To answer his question, Agent Johnson pushed a button and an image appeared on a table in front of them of him doing just that. After watching it, Natsu shook his head as he replied "Honestly, I don't know. Everything is a little fuzzy." "Okay, let's try something simpler. Where are you from?" she asked. Natsu opened his mouth to answer, than stopped. His face was an open book and Daisy Johnson could see the genuine confusion there as he softly said "I don't remember."

"Okay, maybe something even easier, what are you wearing?" she asked. Natsu frowned and said "What I always wear." She looked him over after he said that, the fact that his hair was pink and naturally so by Jemma's quick analysis of a sample, was odd in itself, falling from the sky on fire and uninjured was even more so. His clothing seemed to be following suit, a one sleeved jacket thing with baggy pants and sandals, as well as a very unusual scarf. On his right arm, there was a bandage from shoulder to elbow, Jemma had confirmed with a scan that there was an injury under it that it was protecting, so they left it alone.

"That's a very unique scarf." She said, trying to relax him as she could see a minor bit of panic in his eyes, perhaps he was an Inhuman? Fitz and Simmons were still working on that angle. The topic choice appeared to be a good one as he looked down and smiled at it fondly as he said "It was a gift from my Dad for me." "What is it made of? I've never seen material like it before." She asked, but watched again as confusion covered his face, she held up a hand and said "I know, you don't remember. Don't worry, you did land pretty hard, it could just be taking some time for your memories to get unjumbled, why don't you tell me what you do remember."

Natsu held his chin with one hand as he tried to think hard. The only things that he could say were things he knew for sure were, his name, his dad had given him the scarf, his dad's name was Igneel and he had friends named Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy. Daisy perked up at this and said "Happy huh? I know a Happy, what's yours look like?" Natsu tried to concentrate, but he ended up just shaking his head and saying "I can't remember. This is so frustrating." He let his face fall, forehead lightly banging against the table between them.

Daisy felt compassion for the guy, all of his answers seemed genuine and Inhuman or not that meant he really had no idea what had brought him falling from the sky. "Tell you what, we've got some cuffs on you right now that will keep any powers you have at bay. Why don't we walk around and little and see if different sights or smells will bring anything back to your mind." Daisy said as she stood, Natsu following suit. Natsu wasn't going to hold his breath, but at the same time he couldn't hold back the hope that it might work.

Daisy led him through several long hallways, the only change in scenery being different people. Natsu wouldn't even know how to get back to the room they were just in, everything looked too similar in his mind. He felt off balance, like he was missing a sense that he normally had, but maybe it was just the cuffs doing whatever they were doing. Just then a bald man with an eye patch over one eye came walking up to them angrily saying "Johnson, what is the prisoner doing out here?"

"He seems to be truly suffering from memory loss, sir. I thought a stroll around would help bring up some memories." Daisy said, not batting an eyelash at his tone. The man frowned and said "Are you sure? Romanoff is back, I can have her take a crack at him." As he spoke he gestured towards a red haired woman who sent chills down Natsu spine, she reminded him of Erza. No one saw him stiffen at the faint feeling of fear associated with the thought of Erza and the one called Romanoff being similar, so brief was it, but he knew that he had hit upon a faint memory. Looks like Agent Johnson was right about this walk.

"That won't be necessary Fury. Or don't you trust my methods?" Daisy asked. The one called Fury frowned as he said "Of course I do, you are an expert on Inhumans. It's just..." "Then prove that you trust me and stop questioning my methods." Daisy said with a frown. "What's an Inhuman?" Natsu asked, drawing the duo's attention back to him. "That is a can of worms best left for later, in fact it might not be something you have to worry about, we won't know until Fitz and Simmons get done on your DNA sample."

All of that seemed to confuse Natsu more, causing Natasha to walk up to the group and say "Johnson's right in her methods, he really is suffering from memory loss. Can you remember anything at all?" Natsu told them what he did remember, causing Fury to turn to another woman and say "Hill, get Stark to bring Happy out here and see if we can clear some things up." The agent nodded and turned to do just that, hoping that Tony wouldn't be too difficult in following Fury's order.

She need not have worried, however, because Tony was intrigued and wanted to see the kid who had fallen from the sky on fire and didn't have so much as a burn. What he saw didn't really impress him, the kid was about the size of Jackson and seemed to be pretty danger prone if the scar on his cheek and the bandage around his arm was any indication. "Stark, where's Happy?" Fury questioned. "Oh he's recovering from the flight over here, he'll be here in just a second. So this is the kid who fell from the sky, why did you give him those to wear?"

"We didn't, those are what he came with." Daisy said as Natsu frowned at him, not liking the insinuation that his clothes were anything less than awesome. Now this peaked Tony's interest and he grabbed on the sleeve of Natsu's left arm as he asked "What made it inflammable?" Natsu looked a little nervous at Tony's sudden closeness and Daisy pushed him back a little as she said "We're not sure." Tony looked surprised and exclaimed "And you didn't run a sample!?"

"For one thing Tony, a little mystery in life is a good thing. For another, of course we did the sample is being tested along with his DNA, am I right Fury?" Romanoff questioned since she really didn't know for sure. Fury nodded his answer causing Natsu to cross his arms, hoping that they hadn't wrecked this shirt, he liked it a lot! "Don't worry Natsu, we just used a scanner on it, we didn't take a physical sample." Daisy said, earning a sigh of relief from the pink haired man.

"What is up with his hair?" Tony asked, causing Natsu to blush with embarrassment as Daisy glared at Tony answering "Not that that is really any of your business, but its natural. This surprised Tony and confused Natsu, why wouldn't it be natural? He knew of a couple of people with pink hair… or at least he thought he did… "Daisy, we've got the results!" Everyone turned at the feminine voice to see a couple holding hands coming their way.

Just than Happy arrived as well and asked in an out of breath tone "So where is this guy you want me to meet?" At the same time Natsu leaned towards Daisy and asked "Who's he?" "That's Happy." Daisy said hopefully. Natsu sighed and shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that this isn't the Happy I'm looking for." Daisy was inclined to agree since Happy hadn't recognized Natsu, but she still introduced them just the same, earning the expected head shake from Happy as he said "Sorry, I don't know Natsu." "Thanks anyways. Alright Fitz, Simmons, what have you got for me." Daisy said as Happy went to find some place to sit down, Tony's flying left much to be desired in his mind.

The duo had walked up to them as Happy had been confirming not knowing Natsu. "Well he is definitely not Inhuman. As for the clothes, we really weren't successful in figuring out why they were in flammable. The scarf almost appears to be made from some kind of scale, but what our computers couldn't figure out." Fitz answered. The group turned to stare at Natsu, causing him to feel uneasy, but he said "What's everyone looking at me for? I don't know the answers any better than you do." Daisy and Romanoff shared a look and nodded, for now Natsu was right, he didn't know. So did that make him an asset or a liability?

Daisy shook her head and said "Well, I'm afraid we have to be getting back to our base now, but let us know if we can be of more help." "Alright, thank you Agent Johnson." Fury said as the three left, leaving a now very nervous Natsu behind. Fury could tell that their temporary guest wasn't feeling very comfortable in their presence and so he said to Hill "See if you can't get Jackson out here."

Not too much later, a kid with black hair interrupted by a single grey streak showed up in an orange shirt, his expression a bit annoyed as he said "This better be good Fury, I'm missing Capture the Flag." Natsu wasn't sure what this capture the flag business was, but he was thinking up possibilities, so he missed Fury and Percy's interactions. "Sorry Jackson, but the kid wasn't relaxing in our presence so I thought someone closer to his age group could connect with him better. Besides we ruled out a few things that he could be and I was wondering if maybe he was a demigod. He fell from the sky on fire and yet is pretty much uninjured. What do you make of it?"

Percy frowned, saying "The only person he sounds even remotely close to is a friend of mine and his power seems to be unique to him. Though I could be wrong, but I also doubt it since the gods should have already claimed him he was one." "Should have?" Fury questioned, to which Percy responded "Well he is over the age limit I set that they would have had to claim him by, the gods have a relatively short attention span when it comes to mortal lives and their offspring, unless it has to do with carrying a grudge, than they can remember for an eon. But I will see what I can do."

Percy wandered over and stood next to Natsu as he introduced himself, Natsu doing the same even though they both knew that Percy already knew it. Still Fury was right and seeing someone closer to his age did calm Natsu, he even thought that Percy kind of reminded him of Gray in a few ways minus… there was some kind of habit that Gray was always doing, why couldn't he remember it? Whatever it was, he knew enough that Percy wasn't doing it.

Suddenly Percy smiled and said "Hey Natsu, you ever play Capture the Flag before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to tell where I got the inspiration for this story on the first chapter XD So I was listening to a bunch of Nightcore stuff one day and came across one called Nightcore - Something Just Like This - (Switching Vocals) ****posted by Cherya on YT (I totally wasn't going around listening to Nightcore's solely if they had Nalu images, pfft, what you talking about? XD) and it just kind of put the thought of super Natsu into my head, which I could have done AU super powerd everyone, but I just love realm travel I guess XD Anyways, if you want to see/hear the inspiration behind this fanfic, there yah go :D**

Natsu turned to Percy and said "No, how do you play?" Percy told him and Natsu grinned and said "That sounds awesome! Let's do it!" Percy smiled and said "Great! Let's go see if we can round up a few teammates for each of us. Then we'll head to the practice area." They each were able to find three teammates, Percy got Thor, Iron Man and Hawkeye on his team, while Natsu had a duo called Plain Jane and Silent Sam as well as Black Widow on his side. The practice area had received a digital makeover, giving them places to hide, etc.

Percy and Natsu had both quickly designed a flag each, Percy having a gold trident on a solid blue flag, while Natsu had picked a strange, white design on a red flag with a yellow trim. When questioned about it, Natsu shrugged and said "It just feels right somehow." Everyone had been filled in on Natsu's problem so they all wondered if this was something from his forgotten past. True to his name, Silent Sam didn't say a word, though Plain Jane seemed to be able to understand him somehow, guess that's why she had insisted they had to be on the same team when they had been invited to join.

Several off duty agents had come in to watch, disappointed when Percy said "Do you think we should play without powers since Natsu doesn't have any, or at least not the use of any?" Natsu grinned and said "Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself." That earned cheers from the audience and Percy nodded, but inside of their own minds, his team each decided that they would do their best not to let any stray attacks head his way.

Percy grinned and said "Okay the rules are simple. Try to capture your enemies' flag and don't die." Everyone chuckled, before getting serious. Percy had even taken the time to slip into the suit SHIELD had made for him. The blue and sea green colors of the suits blended together in amazing, though not overly flashy patterns, much like the waves themselves. A golden triton was emblazoned on the chest section of the form fitting suit and while he could go barefoot, he chose to have the heavy duty shoes come out of their hiding places to wear. He decided to forego the snug fitting cowl, allowing it to rest lightly against his back. Before heading into the room he had made sure the suit's water storage was full, though it never had seemed to run empty yet.

Thor, Hawkeye, Iron Man and Black Widow had followed suit, while Silent Sam and Plain Jane were in civvies, but apparently that's how they were always dressed. Natsu was still in his own clothes, everyone was rather surprised he insisted on keeping the scarf on in this game, it seemed like it would be a choking hazard or something. Just as they were about to start, Fury, Hill and Captain America sat down to watch with the agents. Fury leaned over to Hill and said "You know, when I told him to help Natsu relax a little, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

Maria Hill laughed and just said "Always be careful what you ask for Fury, especially of Jackson." Fury raised an eyebrow but turned his attention fully to the game that was about to begin. Natsu and Black Widow decided to be the guards for their flag, while Hawkeye decided to kill two birds with one stone and went to keep a good vantage point while guarding their flag. Black Widow would have been a good enough guard on her own, but since he couldn't use his powers, whatever they were, Natsu decided to stay back and watch the others for now.

Silent Sam and Plain Jane stuck close together while the three from the other team spread out in the hopes of not only covering more ground, but also to block the other team from getting anywhere near to their flag. Silent Sam and Plain Jane were not to be messed with, however, for they had worked as a team for some time and knew each other well. In fact they took out Tony as Silent Sam gave Plain Jane a boost while her wings appeared on her back. Tagging Tony sent him to their jail, which Natsu moved to protect now that there was a prisoner.

Percy turned shouted to Thor, "See if you can free Tony!" "Right." Thor replied and started flying in the direction of Team Natsu's prison. Charging up, he fired a shot towards Natsu without thinking, causing Natsu to react by lifting his arms instinctively to protect his face. Thor's bolts hit Natsu's bracelets, freeing him and awakening those suppressed senses he had noticed were missing earlier. He instantly erupted in flames. "Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed.

Fury started to make a move to stop the game, but Steve stopped him and said "Thor and Percy can handle him, let's see what he can do so we know what he is capable of." Fury begrudgingly agreed, settling back into his seat to watch what would happen. Hawkeye said into a mic, "I have him in my sights, should I take him down?" "Cap wants to see what he is capable of." Hill's voice came back over it. Hawkeye acknowledge that he heard that, but kept his arrow at the ready just in case.

Natsu smirked in Thor's direction and to everyone's amazement, he started eating Thor's lightning. Releasing a breath after doing so, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he said "Not as good as Laxus', but still not bad." Lightning started joining the fire, sparking around his body, earning him stares from everyone in the room. Then pulling back his fist, he jumped in the air at Thor and whacked him with it, sending him to join Tony in prison. Percy sent a stream of water at him, while Natsu was distracted, taking cover immediately afterwards. He missed his target however and Natsu started looking for him.

During this time, Hawkeye had forgot about Silent Sam and Plain Jane and was shocked to see the two of them running away with his team's flag. "They've got our flag!" yelled Hawkeye, sending an arrow in the pair's direction, but Silent Sam moved them out of the way easily, without causing them to break their stride. Percy muttered "Styx." as he turned his attention towards the pair, only to get hit with a bolt of Natsu's lightning, not enough to cause injury, but enough to send him to the prison as well and with Hawkeye's arrows not doing a thing to slow the pair down, Natsu's team was led to victory!

Just as Natsu started his victory dance, Fury was informed the Helicarrier was ready to leave the underground building it had been in for repairs. Hardly anybody noticed it take off, but Natsu sure did and suddenly he grabbed his stomach and said "I think I'm gonna puke." Percy raised an eyebrow and asked "What, Thor's lightning suddenly not agreeing with you?" "Are we on a vehicle?" Natsu asked in despair. "Yeah, the Helicarrier, why?" Natsu couldn't answer as he suddenly made good on his former statement, causing everyone to back up a bit.

Then he groaned and said "I get motion sickness." Natasha walked over to a panel on the wall and opened it, taking out a supply of motion sickness pills they kept on hand in case any agent found the motion of the Helicarrier too much for them. Handing him a couple, she found him looking at her questioningly, causing her to answer "They'll help with the motion sickness." "Is it like Troia?" Natsu asked as he popped them in his mouth.

"No idea what that is, but maybe." She answered, "It will take a while for them to take effect." Natsu groaned, "Not quite like Troia then. Someone, please, just kill me now." Everyone felt bad for Natsu, but there was nothing they could do but wait. Plain Jane and Silent Sam had to get going, they were heading to another part of the world, but other than them and the regular agents in the room, the others stayed with Natsu, trying to take his mind off his troubles. Fury wanted to put the cuffs back on, but the others didn't feel Natsu was a threat so he let them take the lead on that.

Thor was the one who got them on a train of thought that did the best at distracting Natsu, though maybe it was just that it had been awhile since he had ingested the pills and they were starting to take effect. "You said my lightning didn't taste as good as Laxus', who is Laxus?" Natsu frowned in concentration before slowly saying "He is another friend of mine, but that and lightning is all I can get to work together." "How did you eat lightning? And burst into flames? And control them?" Tony asked.

Natsu grinned and said "Oh that was just my magic! Back home, I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer. I've been able to mix it with lightning since… something involving Laxus… hmm what was it?" "Where is home?" Steve asked as he settled down on the floor. Natsu sat up a little, leaning against some object he didn't recognize as his face twisted, before finally sighing and saying "I don't remember." "What's Troia?" asked Natasha. Natsu's grin, which they all found to not only be contagious but memorable, reappeared as he said "Oh that's the spell my friend Wendy uses to heal my motion sickness. It works faster than the things you gave me did though, but it hasn't been as effective for me lately either. She says I'm using it too much."

"So Wendy uses magic too? Do all of your friends use magic?" Hawkeye asked from where he was sitting next to Natasha. "Hmm I wouldn't say all of my friends do, I mean you guys don't, but a lot of them do." Natsu replied, not noticing the surprised expressions on their faces at him already considering them his friend. Percy was the only one not totally surprised, he had been considering Natsu his friend too. More questions were asked and Natsu answered as best as he could, but some things just wouldn't come to mind just yet.

XXX

Happy had started to take Lucy back like Erza had ordered, but Lucy had awoken shortly after he had started flying and, when she remembered what had happened, she had begged Happy to go back. The Exceed hadn't the heart to argue with her at the moment, so he did as she asked. Now a feminine voice was angrily demanding of the wizard who had done… whatever he had done to Natsu, "You have five seconds to tell me what you did to Natsu or I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

Her three friends stood off to the side as Happy said "She's so scary when she is angry!" Gray gulped and answered "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be that guy." "I had no idea she had it in her to reach this level of anger." Erza added. The wizard Lucy was interrogating held up his hands saying "Okay, I'll tell you, just please don't hurt me!" Seeing the way Lucy was going at the guy, Happy was glad he hadn't thought about arguing with her about coming back here.

Lucy kept her grip tight on his shirt and said "Spit it out, now!" The man gulped and chuckled nervously before saying "I don't know really know to be honest. I never thought about where they would go after I did that." Lucy's grip tightened and her eyes sparked with her barely held back anger as she asked "Is he still alive?" "Yes, at least he should be! Everyone else I have ever done that too always shows up again!" The man said, squeezing his eyes shut in terror. Lucy growled and shouted "Lucy Head-butt!" Then she whacked him with her own head so hard it knocked him out for a week.

Happy and Gray took a huge step back while Erza went towards the Celestial Mage. Lucy glared at Erza for a minute, before the red-head pulled her suddenly into a hug and softly said "We'll find him Lucy." At those gentle words, Lucy broke down in tears as she stuttered "We have to Erza. All those times he saved us, saved me, we have to return the favor to him." Erza pulled back enough so she could see Lucy's face and said "We will, none of us will rest until Natsu is back." "Right." Gray proclaimed as Happy added a tearful "Aye!"

Lucy smiled at her friends, but it wasn't as brilliant as it normally was. She hoped they were right. "Come on, we need to let Master know what's happen." Erza said as she quickly finished tying up the Dark Guild members for Jellal to find and have delivered to the Magic Council whatever way he was going to do that. Now that Lucy's anger was gone, she lost the energy she had gotten from it and started to sink to the ground, but Gray caught her and said "Happy, take her to the Guild, don't listen to her if she says to turn back, we'll be right behind you." Happy nodded and once again set off with the blonde, this time being more successful in reaching his destination.

**AN: Silent Sam is a character FTAnt made up when I questioned him about superpowers etc. I may have taken some artistic license with it, hope you liked it FTAnt :D Plain Jane is one I made up at the same time.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter ;)**

**FairyTail IsLife: It didn't come across well as I was in a hurry to get to the main purpose of the story, but the battle had been going on quite some time before Lucy had summoned these three spirits at once and they were all supposed to be running low on magic energy, that is why I had her faint from the magic use, as well as (which I know I didn't say it) her emotions having some part to play in it at what seems to be Natsu being gone. As you can see she recovered a bit for this chapter ;) **

**Natsu does not have Igneel's power in this story, this was a wound that he acquired shortly before the start of the story and is on the upper part of the arm to hide his guild mark for now. Quotes from Chapter 1 "Looking briefly at the right arm he had injured on their last job that Wendy hadn't been around to heal with magic" and "On his right arm, there was a bandage from shoulder to elbow, Jemma had confirmed with a scan that there was an injury under it that it was protecting" Note, it says from shoulder to elbow, that was to try to let it be known to the reader that his Fairy Tail emblem was under wraps.**

**Yes, I know his scarf is made from Dragon Scales and that they turn white when they fall off, but we aren't in Earth Land, we are on Earth where the people probably wouldn't know that (since dragons are mythical here), hence why Skye/Daisy Johnson/Quake would ask and why Fitz/Simmons computer's couldn't figure out what it is either : ) Since explaining that they were dragon scales would have opened a can of worms that I wanted to come later, Natsu (with his memory loss) "conveniently" (for me anyways XD) has forgotten.**

**And finally this is SHIELD we are talking about, with people who do use magic, in some sense of the word, you can be darn sure they have ways to keep them contained and while Natsu's magic may be a bit different, with the Inhumans being a source of constant need to adapt, they probably came up with something on the fly that works, though as you saw in this chapter did not have much durability XD**

**I hope I cleared up the things you felt I had messed up on, I would have messaged you as soon as I saw your complaints to set your mind at ease, but since you're a guest I can't :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen Fury, I think you should let us take Natsu with us." Steve said a few hours later as they were getting debriefed for a mission. Fury frowned and said "We don't know if we can trust him yet." "He seems genuine to me, I don't think he will turn on us." Percy said, throwing in his own two cents on the subject. Fury frowned at him, but before he could reply, Natasha spoke up "He has been honest with us as far as he is able to be and I agree that he I don't think he'll turn on us. Besides, he could be a great help. Whoever is doing this is setting a lot of fires and Natsu could just eat them, saving people's lives."

Fury said "Or it could all go up in smoke. We don't know how his powers work, what he is capable of." "We'll never know if we don't let him out there." Said Tony, "Besides if he saves even just one life, isn't it worth it?" Fury grumbled for a minute before saying "Fine, but if things start going south I'm sending Johnson's team to collect him." "Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Steve. None of them knew that Natsu could hear every word that they were saying, he would keep that a secret. He wanted to prove to them that he was a friend, that he meant them no harm.

Hawkeye spoke to him as they all approached, "Natsu, we could use your help with a fire problem if you are up to it." Natsu grinned and said "Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" Fury looked even more unsure about sending Natsu, while the others just chuckled. Thor said "You know, we could get you an outfit like Percy's, one that works with your powers or magic or whatever you want to call it." Natsu's grin just broadened as he said "Thanks, but these are just fine." "Are you sure?" Bruce asked skeptically, having only arrived right before the meeting and having only the briefest of debriefs on Natsu.

"Yep, I mean what else would I wear?" Natsu said, keeping his smile on his face while missing Bruce's look of confusion he cast at the others. Natasha rested her hand on his arm and said "I'll explain later." "Come on, let's get aboard the Quinjet and get to the location quickly, the fires are already bad and spreading." Tony said. Everyone agreed and moved to follow him, Percy noticing the glare that Fury was throwing at Natsu's back had all he could do to keep his eyes from rolling. Whether it was gods worried about another type of deity or a head of an organization that was suspicious of an unexpected arrival, it seemed like it always fell to Percy to keep an eye on the subject of those feelings. He would have to say he was getting tired of being everyone's go to babysitter.

XXX

This was worse than what Fury had led them to believe or perhaps it was even worse than he knew. Fires raged everywhere, people were screaming for help or for each other. The sounds were overwhelming to Natsu's ears, but he tried to pay attention as Steve pointed out where he wanted Natsu to start knocking back the fires. Natsu moved as quickly as he could, pausing once to say "Now I've got a fire in my belly." to no one in particular, it just felt right. Eating fire was kind of a monotonous task and so he started dwelling on the memories that had started to come back under the others' questioning and the inklings that were starting to seep through on their own.

Hours passed and finally Natsu groaned and said "I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm stuffed! I couldn't eat another bite if I tried." Percy, who was nearby putting out a fire with his water from the sleeves of his suit, smiled and was about to say something when someone said "Well, well, well I was hoping that a greedy Fly like you would overdo it." Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the voice as a guy with red hair that fell smoothly to his shoulders stepped out of the surrounding smoke.

"Who are you?" demanded Percy as Natsu thought to himself "Why would he call me a Fly? I know I remember that from somewhere…" "Who I am does not matter, all I'm going to say is I'm not going to share my Ethernano with the likes of him. Thought you could sneak into here without my knowing, did you Fly? Your magic levels are off the chart, I felt you the instant you arrived!" the man said. "Well if you ain't going to tell us your name, I'm going to call you Red then." Natsu declared.

The man scowled at Natsu as Percy wondered what Ethernano was and why the guy wouldn't want to share it. "You're annoying me Fly. Don't think this friend of yours is going to help you, nor the others as they are far too busy with my beautiful fire." Red said. Natsu frowned and said "You're fire taste weird dude." The man's eyes flashed dangerously as he said "How dare you say that about my flames and how dare you eat them! I'll teach you Salamander!"

Natsu started at the name, a memory almost making it to the surface before he was struck by one of Red's fireballs, the move catching him off guard enough that he was thrown backwards. "Natsu!" Percy shouted as he shot a stream of water at Red… a stream which turned out to be his last bit of water. The man smirked and said "Out of ammunition I see. Take this!" He tossed another fireball, this one aimed at Percy, but Natsu jumped in the way, knocking it aside.

"Percy, get out of here and refuel as well as let the others know we found the firebug, I'll handle him." "You sure?" Percy asked before Natsu answered simply with a nod. "Okay, be careful Natsu." Natsu turned towards Red and said "Now that my friend is safely out of the way, should I show you what a fire I have in my belly?" Without waiting for an answer he shot a Fire Dragon Roar in the direction of Red. Red just absorbed the power though, returning the fire to his own fuel source. "What?!" Natsu shouted.

"I won't be so easily defeated Salamander!" Red shouted. With an even stronger attack, he swung at Natsu while his guard was down from the surprise of Red absorbing his attack. Again Natsu was thrown back, this time though he landed on his back, barely conscious. "Goodbye, Fly!" Red shouted before something struck him as a bright light flashed. "Back off!" someone shouted at the same moment, but Natsu didn't really hear who it was as he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

When Lucy and the others had arrived at the Guild without Natsu, everyone started questioning them. Everyone was shocked to hear what had happened, but Makarov's calm voice could be heard asking "Cana, can you find him?" Cana shrugged and said "I should be able to, I'll need something of his though." Happy rushed off and returned a second later with Natsu's bag, which Gray had brought back to the Guild with them. "Perfect, he has this with him almost everywhere he goes." Cana said, "Now give me a few minutes."

Placing the bag in the middle of the table, Cana started to seemingly randomly flip cards here and there, placing some in a circle around the bag. Minutes passed and no one was liking the frown on the pretty wizard's face. Finally Lucy couldn't take it anymore and she asked "Well, have you found him yet Cana?!" Cana sighed and looked up into the eager, waiting faces before saying "Well, here is what I can tell you. He is alive, mostly unharmed and safe. As far as where he is… well I don't really have the experience to say for sure, but I would say he is in another realm."

Gray frowned and asked "Like Edolas?" Cana shook her head and said "No, I don't think so. I'm not sure the dark guild master's powers could open a portal to a place without Ethernano, but I'm pretty positive he couldn't." Makarov frowned and said "We'll need both a tracking spell and someone who can open portals, or at least learn to. Levy and Freed, I'm tasking you two with this." "I can help, I have my reading glasses with me." Lucy said.

Makarov nodded and said "The rest of you, as hard as it is, I want to go about business as usual. Who knows how long it will take Levy, Lucy and Freed to figure things out. Go on jobs, even if they are just small local ones, just stay out of these three's hair, Natsu's life could depend on it!" "Aye sir!" Happy shouted, before slowly flying off to join Wendy and Carla, who had returned from their job while they were gone, to see what they wanted to do.

XXX

Days later, Lucy said to Freed and Levy "I think this will work! You guys just have to write the tracking spell with the portal one and it should open up to wherever Natsu is." "Yes, but for how long?" asked Freed. "It's going to take a lot of magic power, I'm not sure how long the two of us could hold it open." Levy added. Lucy clasped her hands and begged "Please guys, let's try it now. I don't know why, but I feel like Natsu needs us." Freed and Levy shared a glance before giving nods of resolve. "Okay, but be careful you don't end up in the same danger as him Lucy, we'll need you to make sure nothing besides Natsu comes through." Levy said.

Lucy smiled her thanks at her two friends, who set to work immediately writing it. A few minutes later, Freed said "That should do it. Let's start charging it Levy." Levy nodded and the two concentrated their magic powers towards opening a portal. Lucy watched in amazement as one started opening in front of her and what she saw chilled her to the bone. Natsu was flying towards her, landing hard on the ground inches from where her feet would be when the portal fully opened. The red-haired man who had sent Natsu flying was too focused on Natsu to see Lucy and the portal.

As he stalked towards Natsu, she heard him say "Goodbye Fly." causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. What was a member of Eisenwald doing wherever Natsu was? At least she assumed they were a member of Eisenwald, they were the only ones whoever called Fairy Tail members Flies. Without even thinking, Lucy summoned Loke and stepped through the portal shouting "Back off!" as the bolt of Loke's Regulus light hit him. The man was hardly effected it seemed, but annoyed as he said "Gah, another Fly!" before turning tail and running.

Loke chased after him as Lucy knelt next to Natsu. "Natsu?" she asked questioningly. Suddenly she heard Levy yell "Lu!" Lucy turned just in time to see the portal close. She gulped, not knowing where she was and with Natsu out and Loke off after that red-haired man she didn't know what to do. It would be some time before Freed and Levy could reopen the portal, if they even could. She hadn't wanted to worry her friends, but the portal spell she had found seemed like a one shot deal by the way its description was worded, something she had hid from them. Were she and Natsu doomed to be stuck wherever the heck they were for the rest of their lives?

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: lol I'm glad you loved it and approved XD all the less than 3s to you too xD**

**BlackOps56: Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"We should never have let her talk us into opening that portal now!" Levy exclaimed, feeling close to tears. "Don't worry Levy, we'll just wait until our powers are charged again and do it once more. Besides, Lucy was right in that Natsu needed help, didn't you see him lying on the ground?" Freed said. Levy sighed and said "You're right." She absentmindedly picked up the book Lucy had read the spell from, looking but not seeing at first when suddenly a word jumped out to her brain and called her eyes attention to it. She gasped and said "Freed, this spell only works once per a caster! We're the only ones who do script magic here, what are we going to do!?"

XXX

Lucy had closed Loke's gates after she was sure the red-haired man was gone, wanting to save her power while she could in case the Ethernano's in this area or world were different than home. She was pretty sure she was right in thinking another world though, as she had seen weird flying machines unlike anything they had back home. Plus Cana had said that Natsu was in another realm so… Cradling Natsu's head in her lap she whispered "Please Natsu, you've got to wake up." Suddenly she heard a voice yelling "Hurry, I left him over here." Did that red-haired man have friends?!

Lucy carefully placed Natsu's head gently on the ground before standing between him and the voice she had heard, keys and whip at the ready. Suddenly a group of very colorfully, yet oddly dressed, individuals appeared through the drifting smoke. The smoke briefly distracted her, causing her to hope that Natsu hadn't caused all the damage she saw around her. But her thoughts snapped back to the moment at hand as she felt them coming to close for comfort. There were too many for her to take on alone, but that didn't stop her from yelling "Stay back!"

The Avengers stopped in surprised at seeing a blond haired girl standing between them and Natsu, Percy had said the one they were fighting was a red-haired man. Percy took a small step forward, trying to say something to calm her down or maybe distract her, so Lucy cracked her whip, causing him to pause mid step. Neither group noticed that it had also awoken Natsu. "He's coming with me." Lucy said, her tone firm but yet also quivering, to which Tony responded "No, he's staying with us." Just as Lucy was about to call forth one of her spirits and the Avengers were going to leap into an attack, sure that Lucy was trying to help the red-haired man kidnap Natsu, they were stopped.

What stopped them was Natsu excitedly and happily exclaiming "Lucy!" as he hugged her from behind like the many times she had done to him to hold him back or for a moment of comfort. "Natsu! You're okay." Lucy said, tears filling her eyes as she gently broke free from her friend's grip so she could turn around to see him. Natsu gave her his renowned grin as he said "Yep, Red just caught me off guard is all." Natasha was the first to pick up on what was going on. "So this is your friend that you've been telling us about."

Lucy remembered that there were other people there, people she had turned her back to without knowing if they were friend or foe. She quickly turned to the group as Natsu threw one arm over her shoulder and said "Yep this is Lucy! Luce, these guys have been taking care of me since I ended up here." "Where exactly is here?" asked Lucy at the same moment as Natsu voice another question which just occurred to him "Wait, how did you get here?" "There will be time enough for questions and answer later, we need to finish putting out these fires." Steve said.

Lucy looked at the few remaining fires and asked "Has everyone been evacuated from this area?" "Yes, why?" asked Bruce, who Natsu still couldn't figure why he was along. Lucy didn't answer but turned to Percy and asked "Since you have a trident, does that mean you can use water magic?" Percy answered "Something like that, why?" "If you can give me a little water, I can help put out the rest of those, hopefully." Lucy replied. Percy poured some water in the dish and they all watched with confusion as Lucy pulled out a key and touched it to the water.

Lucy summoned Aquarius who said "Well at least you got me water from someone of importance, even if you did have them put it in this bowl. I forgive you this time from pulling me away from my boyfriend, what do you want." Lucy was surprised by the almost friendly attitude of the usually cranky Celestial Spirit, but simply asked "Can you please put out those fires?" In answer, Aquarius summoned forth a huge wave, washing out the rest of the fires, disappearing herself without a goodbye. Clint was the first to recover from their surprise, saying "Just when you start thinking you're getting close to seeing just about everything…"

Natsu grinned at Lucy as he asked "Luce, how did you find me!?" "Cana used her magic and your bag to locate you and then Levy, Freed and I figured out how to open a portal to you." Lucy answered. Natsu was about to ask more when Percy interrupted, asking "So does that mean you and Natsu can go home now?" Lucy sighed and said "It's a bit more complicated than that. The spell would only work once per a script mage and since both Levy and Freed worked on it, no one else can do it in Fairy Tail. They might get another Guild to help but…."

"Fairy Tale?" "Guild?" were suddenly asked from multiple voices as Lucy looked surprised at the interruption. Before anyone could say anything else, Steve held up a hand and said "Let's get back to the Helicarrier and ask our questions there. Here is a little too open for my taste." The others agreed and entered the Quinjet, Lucy surprised once more, this time by both Natsu's lack of complaints or motion sickness.

Once they reached the Helicarrier, Fury was waiting for them, a frown on his face as he said "So you brought another one home?" Lucy half hid behind Natsu who frowned at the man, after all he had shown he was there to help didn't he? "This is Natsu's friend Lucy, she can help us fill in some of the gaps." Natasha answered, Lucy having been filled in on Natsu's lack of memories on the way there. Fury frowned and said "Fine, let's have it."

"What do you want to know?" Lucy asked as she took a seat that they motioned her to do, Natsu sitting beside her as the others filled in other seats around the table. "What's all this about Guilds and Fairy Tales?" asked Tony. "Fairy Tail is a magic guild, one which both Natsu and I belong to." Lucy said as she held up her hand with the Fairy Tail emblem on it, "The First Master said it would be a constant adventure, seeing if fairies existed and if they had tails." "Do they?" asked Percy. Lucy shrugged and said "No one really knows, none have ever been seen, but dragons exist so I don't see why not."

"Dragons!?" everyone exclaimed. Lucy nodded and said "Yes, Natsu's father or rather foster father was the dragon Igneel. Natsu's scarf is made out of his scales. I know why you are so surprised to hear about dragons being real, you see when Cana, one of our guild mates, tracked Natsu she knew he had ended up in a different realm. Fairy Tail is in a city called Magnolia, in a country called Fiore in Earth Land." Bruce looked at Natsu and said "You don't seem too surprised to have ended up in another realm."

Natsu shrugged as he said "Probably because it happened once before, we went to one called Edolas once." "You remember that Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded but added "Most of my memories have been coming back since I heard the name Salamander. What I can't remember is where I heard of someone calling us Flies before…" Lucy frowned and said "That's easy. One of our first adventures involved the Dark Guild known as Eisenwald, they didn't call us Fairies, but Flies as an insult." Natsu's eyes lit up as he said "Oh yeah, now I remember. But how did he end up here?" Once again Lucy shrugged as she said "Perhaps a different portal or even by the same Dark Guild member who sent you here."

"So does that mean you can stop this freak who keeps burning things and get him back to your world?" asked Fury. "Stopping this Ex-Eisenwald member should be easy now that Lucy's here." Natsu declared, and Lucy added "While that may be true, getting us back home may not be so simple. The spell that I used to get here only works once." "I might know someone who can help, now that we have a basic knowledge of where Natsu came from." Tony said, "Why don't you guys see about catching Red and I'll see about getting you home." Lucy smiled as Natsu yelled "Alright! I'm fired up now!"

"Oh, Natsu, how is your cut healing?" asked Lucy. Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said "I don't know, I forgot about it." Lucy gently whacked his head as she said "Idiot, let me see if you have an infection or not." Before he could say or do anything, Lucy had already started unwinding the bandage, relieved to see that not only was there no infection it was pretty much healed, though it would be a new scar for his collection. The others, for the first time, saw Natsu's Fairy Tail emblem and even though they had seen Lucy's as she was talking, they hadn't really paid attention to it.

Now Thor said "Ah so that's why your flag's symbol just felt right in capture the flag." Natsu grinned and said "Guess so." "You've already forgotten saying that, haven't you?" Lucy teased, earning a "Yep." and a grin from Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes as she asked "How long do you think it will take you to find Red?" Fury answered, "Not long, in fact we think we have found him." "Then I better get a move on securing your ride home." Tony said, heading off as Natasha handed Natsu another motion sickness pill before handing the whole bottle to Lucy saying "Here, I think you'll keep better track of it then he will. Maybe you guys can replicate it when you get back to your home. They help with his motion sickness."

Lucy smiled her thanks as they all once again headed towards the Quinjet, Natsu muttering the whole time that he could keep track of the bottle without losing it.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: lol it appears they may have :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

They landed in a small, abandoned town and as they stepped out of the Quinjet, Bruce asked "Is Fury sure he sent us to the right place? There aren't any fires or signs of life." Lucy and Natsu both answered "Oh he's here." At the confused looks, Lucy answered, "Wizards can often feel another's magic power. Red is here." "Will you guys stop calling me that, gosh it's not my name." came the familiar voice of the ex-Eisenwald member. "Well you wouldn't tell me your name, so now you're stuck with it." Natsu said, folding his arms nonchalantly.

A fireball came from the right, nearly hitting Lucy, but Natsu stopped it. He growled "Hey careful, you could hurt someone and then I'd have to hurt you." Lucy put a comforting hand on Natsu, one he acknowledge, though he didn't look at her as he was sniffing the air for any signs of Red. The Avengers were lamenting not having Tony with them, he could have picked up the heat signature easily with his suit. But suddenly Natsu started rushing a building from the opposite side of where the fireball had come from, Lucy hot on his heels once she saw him start moving.

Natsu yelled out "Fire Dragon Wing Attack." and the others watched with awe as his long lines of flames appeared out his arms, being slashed by him at the building. The building exploded as the form of Red could be see jumping clear. Lucy called for Scorpio to take a shot at Red, while Percy rushed forward with a wave of water heading in Red's direction. The other Avengers worked on keeping both Natsu and Red's flames from spreading. While they may be in an abandoned town, they didn't really need a wildfire to start up.

Percy searched for a water source outside of his suit and soon found an old well with plenty of water still in it. Calling on his powers, he "pulled" the water out of the well, making a wave to wash over Red as Natsu started closing in on him, accidentally catching Natsu up in it. Natsu let out a startled "Hey!" as Lucy was rescued by Virgo from being caught up too. "Sorry!" shouted Percy as he caused the wave to disperse, leaving a coughing Natsu and Red.

Neither stayed down long, however, both were back up and fighting in a second. "Lucy, do that one spell you tried to do with Gemini at the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu shouted as he landed a flaming fist against Red. "Right!" Lucy called back, summoning Gemini to her side. Then she began the incantation "Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens by thy radiance reveal thy form. I implore Tetrabiblos, eternal ruler of the stars above. Now that the aspect is in plea I ask that you lend your power to me, let your unrestrained rage flow and open the raging, tumultuous gate. With all 88 heavenly bodies. Shining! Urano Metria!"

Red's eyes widened as the area around him briefly changed as Lucy chanted the last part of the spell, many astronomical shapes surrounding him, before blinding lights sprung forth to attack him. Percy covered his eyes at the brightness while Natsu just grinned, landing another punch on Red just before the first of Lucy's lights hit him. The other fire mage was down for the count. "It's too bad we don't have some cuffs to nullify his powers while we wait to go home." Lucy said, as she crouched next to Natsu, her energy fairly well spent. "The Avengers had some they used on me, but they don't hold up to well." Natsu said more to himself than in answer to her comment.

Then as he supported her, he said "Good job Luce!" "Perhaps I can help with the cuffs part." Came a male voice. Percy turned with a smile, exclaiming "Carter! I was just thinking how awesome it would be if you and Sadie could meet these two. Carter and his sister do magic as well." Carter nodded "But the other Avengers don't know about us, so please don't say a word about this meeting. Sadie wished she could come too, but it was her turn to teach the class. Here." He handed Natsu a pair of cuffs, who in turn said "Thanks man."

He slipped them on Red, before both he and Lucy shook Carter's hand. Carter than left, his mission complete. Lucy smiled and said "I bet if the Avengers hadn't gotten Natsu first you would have taken him to Carter and his sister, huh?" Percy nodded as he said "Yeah, they would have probably been a bigger help, but like Carter said, they don't know about the Kane siblings, so best to keep it that way." The three chatted until the other Avengers joined them and, seeing Red had been secured, they all boarded the Quinjet to return to the Helicarrier.

XXX

When they arrived back at the Helicarrier, Tony was waiting for them with a man in a red cape. "Everyone this is Doctor Strange." Strange nodded his answers to the greetings from the others as Tony continued "So you caught the other wizard huh? Ready to head back home?" "Ready as we'll ever be." Lucy said with a smile as she still leaned on Natsu for support. The Ethernano levels here were amazingly high and they were recharging her, but the spell she used always drained her. Plus it felt good to lean on Natsu.

Natsu, meanwhile, was feeling sad at leaving his new friends. Lucy could tell and so she suggested "Why don't we give them the Fairy Tail send-off?" Natsu beamed at her as he said, "Great idea Lucy!" The others looked confused as he said "Okay everyone, listen up, you got to swear to abide by these three rules!" Everyone looked surprised as Natsu said "First, never ever share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone as long as you live."

"Do we know enough about Fairy Tail to even share anything?" asked Hawkeye, but Lucy ignored him as she recited the second rule "Next, you must never contact any client you worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain." "But we're not in the guild!" exclaimed Bruce, though this time it was Natsu's turn to ignore the interruption, "Finally, although our paths must stray, you've got to promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means to treat every day like it was gonna be your last day in this world."

Lucy finished it by adding "Never forget your Fairy Tail friends, treasure them for as long as you live." Percy smiled, realizing better than the other Avengers they had just received a great honor, they were considered friends of Fairy Tail and its members. Percy stepped forward and said "We will." He could still feel the others surprise and uncertainty about what just happened, he would spell it out for them later, but for now he felt it was only right to acknowledge the gift they had been given. Natsu leaned close to Percy's ear and whispered "You can tell Carter and his sister the same, even though our meeting was brief and not at all, they were very helpful."

Percy nodded and answered softly back "I will." "So you can help us get back to Earth Land Doctor Strange?" questioned Lucy. "I will certainly try. I'll need an item from there to help locate it though. I promise it will be returned to you." He answered. Lucy reached for her keys and then her whip, but for both items she thought "Will this work? They are either connected to or from the Celestial Spirit World." Suddenly beside her, she saw Natsu carefully unwind his scarf.

He held it firmly in his grip, staring hard at Strange as he asked "You swear that nothing is going to happen to it right? It's all I have left of Igneel." "I promise." Strange said. Lucy looked at Natsu with concern as she asked "Natsu, are you sure?" Natsu gave a firm nod as he said "I know that your stuff is connected to the Celestial Spirit World, Igneel was always in Earth Land." He handed it to Strange, who took it with care and respect much to Natsu's relief. "This should only take about an hour or so."

"Sweet, in the meantime, want to play superhero some more?" asked Percy, "We could even come up with a hero name for you to be called, like I am Storm Bringer." Natsu grinned and said "Sure, why not. We can just call me the Dragon Slayer or Salamander if people ask and Lucy can be Celestial Girl or something like that." Lucy laughed at Natsu's enthusiasm, he was always ready to help. "Well we could go and check out a small, possible Ultron uprising." Tony suggested. "Oh yeah, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

XXX

"What or who is Ultron?" Lucy asked as the Quinjet raced them to their next location. "Ultron was Tony and Bruce's pet project to try to protect the world, but it seriously back fired. We thought we had seen the last of him. Somehow he is still around." Clint answered. "He's a robot that thinks he is the ultimate creation and that our lives don't matter." added Steve. "So if he's a robot, why not just turn off his switch?" asked Natsu. "He doesn't have one. Ultron adapts well and it's just possible he's made it so he can switch 'bodies', if you will, without having to be plugged in. He was able to control many other robots, so it's not a far leap to say he was able to transmit himself into one." Bruce answered.

"Great, so what's to keep him from doing it this time?" asked Percy. "To be perfectly honest… nothing. We'll just have to try to keep an eye on him, in a sense." Tony replied. "Okay not to be rude or anything, but what the heck is that guy going to do against this Ultron dude? Science it to death?" Natsu asked as he pointed at Bruce, earning a slap to the head from Lucy. "What? I was just asking." Natsu said, pouting a little. "It's the way you asked, idiot." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Hopefully we won't have to come to that." Bruce answered with a grim smile, causing Lucy and Natsu to share a confused look. "Bruce here has incredible strength, though I could take him easily." Thor said, earning chuckles and a few comments of "Yeah right." from the others. Natasha put a comforting hand on Bruce's arm, as Thor complained to the others about their lack of faith in him. "Well, to keep technology at the minimum, we'll be jumping from the plane. All non-flyers, please hold onto the nearest flyer." Natsu groaned as he asked "Where's Happy when you need him? Hey Luce, you couldn't have brought him with you?"

Lucy sighed and said "No, he was out on a mission with Wendy when we figured out the spell and I just knew you were in trouble, so we didn't wait. Come on just grab onto someone." Lucy grabbed onto Thor, while Steve put on a parachute. Clint said "You know, you and Thor are really the only ones who can fly here, right?" "So grab a parachute like Cap, I can take at least two and I'm sure Thor can as well." Tony stated. Thor grabbed onto Lucy and Percy and said to Natsu "You can hold onto my neck if you wish." Natsu wasn't too sure about this, but he didn't want Lucy going alone and in front of him, so he did so.

Thor eyed Tony as if to say "Can you do that." before shooting out the back door. "I hate it when he shows off." Tony muttered. "Why, don't like him stealing your limelight Tony?" Natasha teased. Tony frowned and said "For that, Romanoff, you can take a chute down." With that he grabbed Bruce and Clint and flew off. Natasha just shrugged and said "Worth it." as she grabbed her own parachute.

As Tony landed on the ground, Thor smirked and asked "What, weren't up for the challenge Tony?" "Romanoff didn't want to cooperate." Tony said as he let go of Clint and Bruce. "What he means is, Natasha hurt his feelings." Bruce answered, almost laughing. Tony glared at him as the others chuckled. "Well, well if it isn't Tony Stark." came the robotic voice of Ultron, "Long time no see."

**AN: Guys, you know how I did the spell for Lucy's** **Urano Metria? So I was like I'll just go copy it from some place that has it… only it didn't look quite right and so I went to go and just copy it down from one of the episodes where it was used. So I picked the Grand Magic Games version of it to listen to, but there was a part that I wasn't quite able to hear as it was drowned out by Lucy's thoughts. So I went to the one with her and Yukino and it was slightly different! I then went to the one where she was first given it and that too was different! In the end I think I ended up just doing a mix of the GMG/Yukino versions.**

**And then the Fairy Tail sendoff changed too from the way Erza did it and the way Natsu + Mystogan did it. That one I took my favorite parts of the differences and combined them. Just thought I would let ya'll know in case you are going this does not look right XD**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: lol glad you did :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone turned to look at Ultron, Steve and Natasha landing behind the others as they did so and quickly untangled themselves from the straps of the parachutes. "It hasn't been long enough Ultron. I though Wanda did away with you?" Tony asked. "There are no strings on me." Was all Ultron said in the form of a reply to Tony's comment. He continued "I see you have a few new members, did you bring them to me so I could put them in their places?" Natsu growled and made as to take a step forward, but a hand from Lucy on his arm stopped him… for now anyways.

"What are you doing so far from home?" Natasha questioned. "Ah I take it you mean from technology? Really how far do you think you can really get from it these days? It's everywhere you wouldn't think to look for it and then some." answered Ultron, "Even Stark couldn't come here without the technology in his suit." "Yeah, but I made it hack proof from you." Tony spat back. Ultron smirked as only he could do and replied "We shall see about that."

Ultron was suddenly surrounded my many other robots, this was much bigger than the small uprising they had been thinking this to be. "Sorry Bruce, looks like you'll have to call out the big guy." Steve said as they stared at the sheer number of robots, there seemed to be many more than last time. "Yeah, I guess so." Bruce said glumly. As Lucy and Natsu watched with widening eyes, Bruce changed before their eyes, becoming green, big and muscular. "Sweet Mavis, what the heck!" exclaimed Natsu as Lucy just stared with her jaw wide open.

"Hulk." Hawkeye said, and the green Bruce form looked at him, "Smash!" Hulk grinned and let out a roar, one which got Natsu excited enough to answer with one of his own, before leading the charge against Ultron and his many minions. Tony headed straight for Ultron saying "I'm going to blast you from the sky!" But suddenly Ultron seemed less animated than normal and Tony knew that their worst fears had just been confirmed, Ultron could move himself from one body to another. The question was, which one of the hundreds of robots held him?

Tony exploded the one that had seconds earlier held their nemesis, taking a small bit of comfort in knowing that there was one less option for Ultron. Then he yelled "We were right, he can move from one body to another wirelessly, keep on your toes everyone." Lucy looked at Natsu and mouthed, "Wirelessly?" Natsu shrugged before several robots caused the pair to both give them their undivided attention.

Suddenly one of them was speaking to the pair with the voice of the main robot and it made sense what Tony had shouted. "Ah fresh blood, trust me this world will be better without you humans here to mess it up." Natsu growled at the robot and said "Who says I'm human?" Lucy could see the scales starting to appear on Natsu's exposed neck, though whether it was his Dragon Force form or E.N.D. form she couldn't quite say yet. Lucy grabbed the nearest Avenger, who happened to be Percy, and said "Come on, Natsu can take care of these guys."

Percy looked at her in surprised and asked, "Are you sure?" Lucy grinned back at him and said "Trust me, he can." Percy still wasn't quite sure she was right, but went along with her anyways. Meanwhile, Natsu had only gone as far as Dragon Force form so far, taking out robot after robot as Ultron jumped from one to another, taunting him along, trying to tire the Dragon Slayer out. He severely underestimated Natsu's determination and stamina though and found he was running out of bodies in this area. "Well this has been enlightening, what is your name?" Ultron asked.

"I'm Dragon Slayer and I will defeat you!" Natsu shouted, jumping at Ultron, but he had already moved on to another body. "Well Dragon Slayer we shall have to continue this chat some other time." Natsu was about to make a comeback when Hulk appeared beside the robot and tore it in two. Natsu grinned and said "Alright!" Hulk grinned back before moving on. Natsu found that all the robots near him had been defeated and so he took in a deep breath, slipping out of Dragon Form as he did so. He used his heightened senses to scope out how the others were doing and, sensing that Hawkeye needed help, Natsu moved in his direction.

Meanwhile Lucy and Percy had been double teaming, especially since Aquarius and Percy worked well together. Lucy had both her and Leo summoned, leaving Aquarius and Percy to work in a nearby area while she and Loke ran into the fray, her using the Star Dress of whichever worked in the moment. She knew it was going to drain her magic quicker to do so, but it needed to be done. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a girl with bright hair with multiple different color streaks in it appeared next to her. "Hi, I'm Sadie, perhaps Carter remember to mention me earlier." She said.

"Yes." Lucy answered, a little overcome with how Sadie had appeared, the girl however did not notice or possibly didn't care as she said "Listen I can't stay long, don't want to get on the radar, but Carter and I could tell you were using up a lot of magic, so I wanted to give you this, there is one here for Natsu too when you catch up with him." Lucy looked down at the gift Sadie had given her and saw they were identical necklaces with a dragon wrapped around a star.

"They store magic and can either collect from their surroundings or be imbued with it. I had our students help fill them so they should last you two a bit. As you need it, it will naturally release it to you. Now I've really got to go, but it was good getting to meet you." Sadie said. "Likewise." Lucy said with a smile before Sadie was gone without a trace. Lucy slipped one of the necklaces on as she put the other on her key loop to keep it safe. Already she could feel the magic refreshing her powers and she attacked the robots with renewed vigor.

Percy had caught a glimpse of Sadie and he wondered what she was doing here, but his thoughts were drawn back to the task at hand as one of the robots closest to him started speaking and he realized it was Ultron. "Ah I've heard about you, you gave Loki and Gaia some trouble." Ultron said, to which Percy replied "Yeah and I'm going to give you some too. Aquarius, he is here!" Water wrapped around the robot body, crushing it rather than trying to fry his circuits with it for that would be useless as Ultron had made sure his bodies were waterproof. Ultron chuckled and said "Strike me down and I shall become more powerful that you could possibly imagine. An almost direct quote from a very good movie, from what I understand."

Percy glared at him and asked "What do you mean by that?" "Is it not obvious? For every robot that is defeated I learn something new about how each of you fights, I am learning not only your strengths, but your weaknesses as well. Take the one that is helping you fight. She and the boy are both tied to the one called the Celestial Wizard's power. Her power fails and so does theirs. All I have to do is make her run out of power and that will not only just be one person out of the fight, but three."

Ultron stepped closer as Percy was in shock over realizing that Ultron was playing them all big time. "Do you know what I heard from a little birdy? That your fatal flaw is your friends, shall we see how far we can push it before you give yourself for one of them?" Ultron whispered in Percy's ear. Percy prayed to the gods to allow Riptide to be effective against this robot as he pulled it out of his pocket and uncapped it. His prayers were answered as Riptide slashed through the robot. Of course it was all for naught, Ultron had already moved onto someone else, but Percy hadn't missed the flash of surprise in his eyes before he had made the switch, and that gave him deep pleasure.

XXX

Everyone was exhausted, even Hulk was showing signs of slowing down and the robots were starting to land punches on all of them. Tony's armor was starting to spark and sputter, he had lost the thrusters in his right boot so he could no longer fly. Hawkeye was down to his last couple of arrows and everyone had many cuts and bruises. They found themselves being herded into a circle, one which the many remaining robots circled as Ultron spoke from above. "Well this has been not only entertaining, but enlightening, shall I show you what I have learned?"

A robot struck several spots on Hulk in rapid succession, causing Bruce to appear and collapse on the ground, Hulk having been taken out by some pressure points being hit in exactly the right order and timing. Hawkeye shot an arrow that would deliver an electrical surge, one which was reflected back at him, causing him to the writher in pain on the ground before Tony pulled it off the now nearly unconscious archer. Bruce glared up from where Natasha was helping him to stand as Ultron said "I have studied you all, I know your every weakness, your every move."

"You think you're so smart!" Lucy said as she summoned Sagittarius, having sent Loke and Aquarius back to the Celestial World. "Destroy them all!" she shouted. "Of course, Miss Lucy." Sagittarius answered as he shout of multiple bolts. Clint said from his spot on the ground, "I want to have a round against him sometime." Lucy also handed Natsu the necklace discreetly at this time and whispered, "Put this on, it will help with your magic levels."

Natsu did so and instantly felt refreshed, much as Lucy had when she put hers on earlier. He looked at her, about to ask where she got them when she muttered, "I'll explain later." Natsu nodded before turning back to look at Ultron. "You think you know us?! You're wrong!" he shouted at the robot. "Am I, Dragon Slayer? Prove it." Natsu grinned wickedly as he replied "With pleasure." He looked at Lucy, who knew exactly what he was up to. With a nod, she said out loud "Come on everyone, let's give Salamander some space."

The others looked at her like she was crazy, but they were all too exhausted and injured to put up much of a fight and so they moved to the spot she indicated, Percy using the remaining water in his suit to start healing the worst of the injuries. Natsu watched his friends until they were a safe distance away from all the falling carnage there was about to be, before turning back to Ultron, somehow knowing exactly what body he was in. "You know where I'm from, they call me many names. "Dragon Slayer, Salamander, Natsu. But there is still another I have been called. E.N.D. and you're going to wish you had never heard the name!" Natsu declared.

The Avengers watched as before their eyes, the left side of Natsu turned red and scaly, a wing protruding from his back. They couldn't see the front of him, for his back was to him, but they watched in awe as his power seemed to increase in this form and with a mighty roar he leapt at the nearest robot, not caring that it wasn't the one with Ultron in it, he wanted to instill fear in the machine. Not taking their eyes off of Natsu, Thor asked what they were all thinking "What is he?"

Lucy smiled and said "He's Natsu. Son of a dragon, who is both human and demon." This drew all of their attention to her for a minute as they shouted "What!?" Lucy turned to them and said "When Natsu was little, he died. His brother brought him back from the dead, but could only do so by making him a demon. One called E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragneel. There is more to this story, but that is for Natsu to tell." As she finished speaking, they all turned back to Natsu, mesmerized as he effortlessly moved from robot to robot.

Percy grinned as he heard Natsu shout "This is for hurting my friends!" The real Ultron screamed out in horror as he shouted "You melted my wireless circuit!" Tony grinned, having opened his faceplate once they had moved off, and shouted "Natsu, that means he can't move to another body! Finish him off before he can repair it!" Natsu grinned and yelled back "With pleasure!" Using his fire power he caused Ultron to melt as he also ripped his body to shreds, finally crushing the last remaining circuit that was Ultron.

The few robots that remained, dropped to the ground, lifeless now that their creator was dead. Natsu left his E.N.D. form, smiling back at Lucy and the others with his signature grin. "Got him!" Natsu said, staggering a little. The necklace was helping him keep his energy level up, magic wise, but his body was feeling exhausted. "I knew you could do it!" Lucy yelled back to him. Natsu reached them after a minute, flopping down on the ground as he said "Well I'm beat. And hungry." Lucy laughed and asked "When are you not hungry?"

XXX

On the ride back to the Helicarrier, Natsu explained himself to the others, Lucy throwing in a word or two here and there. They decided this was one part of Natsu they weren't going to share with Fury, what would be the point anyways? Strange probably had everything all set up for the two Fairy Tail members to return home. The moment they walked through the door, Strange handed Natsu his scarf, which he took back eagerly, wrapping it around his neck and effectively hiding the necklace he wore from view.

"So are we all set?" asked Lucy, to which Strange nodded and said "I believe so, I'm pretty sure I can open a portal there anyways." Natsu turned to the others, rubbing the back of his head as he said "You know, I thought we were going to be leaving right away earlier when I did the send-off with Lucy to you guys. Should I repeat it now that we are really leaving?" Percy was about to say sure, when Tony said "Oh that's alright, you better hurry while the good doctor can still get you home. Percy saw the bit of sadness in Natsu's eyes at not being able to do it again, but Natsu perked up as Lucy put her arm around his shoulder as she said "Yeah, let's go home."

Lucy had seen the same sadness Percy did and she knew that the others didn't mean to hurt Natsu by saying no to the gift he was offering, after all they didn't know what it all entailed, so she did her best to distract Natsu as she added "I bet Gray is telling everyone he is the best." "Ha, like that Ice Princess has anything on me! Let's go Lucy!" Goodbyes were said and then Lucy and Natsu watched in wonder at how Dr. Strange opened the portal. As he did so he said "Let me know if it isn't right and I'll close it and try again."

Lucy was about to say something when the magic opened up and a squeak from Mira was heard as she almost walked right into the opening portal. Lucy eyes filled up with happy tears as she said "its home." Natsu turned to her, grinning as he outstretched his hand and said "Let's go home Luce." After grabbing her hand, they both waved with their free ones before Natsu was leading Lucy through to Fairy Tail. Fury had Red thrown in after them and the Avengers got to watch for a minute before Strange closed the portal.

"Well if I'm no longer needed here I really must be getting back to my work." Strange said, opening a portal for himself which closed before anyone really got to answer. Now that he could finally get a word in edge wise without having to worry about Natsu overhearing how the others didn't know the significance of the send-off, he turned to everyone and said "You guys do know that the reason Natsu wanted to do the send-off is because he not only considered us his friends but honorary guild members, right? This is something that, in a sense, is sacred to his guild and he wanted to share it with us."

Steve looked guilty as he said "I wish I had known, I would have told him to go ahead." "And I wouldn't have told him that, essentially, it wasn't necessary." Tony said glumly. Natasha said "Any chance on getting Strange back here to open the portal?" Tony shook his head and said "I had to call in a favor since this wasn't really a world threatening situation. Whatever project he is working on has him super busy." Percy grinned and said "I may have borrowed Clint's phone to record, since you know I don't have one of my own cause, technology, but as long as he didn't delete it, it's still on there."

Everyone turned to Clint, who pulled out his phone. He found the video, one which Percy had stolen his phone to record the moment he realized that this was going to be important and started playing it, Natsu could be heard saying "First, never ever share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone as long as you live." "Do we know enough about Fairy Tail to even share anything?" asked Hawkeye, but Lucy ignored him as she recited the second rule "Next, you must never contact any client you worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain."

"But we're not in the guild!" exclaimed Bruce, though this time it was Natsu's turn to ignore the interruption, "Finally, although our paths must stray, you've got to promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means to treat every day like it was gonna be your last day in this world." Lucy finished it by adding "Never forget your Fairy Tail friends, treasure them for as long as you live." Percy stepped forward, the action obvious by the movement of the camera, and said "We will." The recording ended there and everyone was thankful that Percy had caught this special moment.

XXX

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail, everyone was celebrating Natsu and Lucy's safe return and I do mean everyone. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorcière and even Quatro Cerebus and Mermaid Heel had shown up to help the Fairy Tail Guild to try to get their friends back. Natsu and Lucy both gave accounts of what had happened to them during their time on Earth, though both kept the necklaces that Sadie had given them a secret, Natsu's being hidden by the scarf and Lucy's being tucked into the high collar of her shirt. They would share that information later and only with their guild.

Of course Makarov deemed the safe return of his children as well as the capture of the last elusive member of Eisenwald as a cause to celebrate. A celebration was indeed thrown, taking a matter of minutes to turn the meeting of the guilds into a party amongst them all, much to the dismay of the townsfolk of Magnolia.

Lucy and Natsu were finally able to slip away from the party, both happy to be home but feeling a bit overwhelmed with it all. They were laughing and talking, carefree for a few minutes before Natsu said seriously, "You know Lucy, when I thought I was never going to see you again it made me realize some things." "Yeah, the same thing happened for me Natsu, at least I think it was the same." Lucy replied almost shyly. Natsu took a nerve steadying breath, not that it did much good, before leaning in to give Lucy a short, sweet kiss.

Lucy giggled and said "Yep, same thing." Natsu grinned and said "You know it was kind of fun being a superhero, maybe we should do it more often." Lucy was a bit surprised at the sudden change in conversation, but she recovered and smiled. Turning Natsu's face so it was once again facing her, for it had turned as he looked at some sound from the guild, she said "As much fun as that was, I'm not looking for some superhero, at least not right now. For now I want something just like this, somebody I can kiss."

Natsu grinned as he said "I think I can help with that." He leaned in for another kiss, one which Lucy happily returned. Natsu had to agree with Lucy, for now, all he wanted was something just like this.

**AN: Yeah this whole story was because I wanted Lucy and Natsu to have this moment at the end after hearing that song/seeing their image included in the Nightcore version I mentioned before :P Ah it's so cheesy XD I'm sorry (not sorry) XD**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FairyTail IsLife: lol no worries, I had a friend check my reply because I wanted to make sure I didn't sound mean or anything, just informative XD Criticism is always a good thing :D And you're welcome for replying to you! I always try to reply to reviews, though sometimes fanfic doesn't let me know I've got them/I miss some I'm sure. Lol yep Natsu can eat lightning XD**

**I will def check out Tsunami, thanks for the heads up on it. I'll take any other story suggestions you may have for me to read too :D lol yeah Red is totally an OC, I was lazy so I didn't want to have to check for a useable character and I didn't feel like coming up with an actual name so I went and let Natsu do the work for me :P As for the fire being effective on Natsu, we have seen him struggle with beating those with fire before so that and a little mix of his memory loss is what I attributed to him not doing so well against it.**

**Yep you were right about Eisenwald :D lol yeah Natsu would totally (not XD) be able to keep track of that bottle XD lol leave it to Natsu to focus on one event where she uses it, perhaps it's the only he remembers XD I had also considered Ant-Man using the Quantum Realm, but I ended up leaning more towards Doctor Strange XD Actually Lucy wasn't supposed to come over to their side so that's even why I had the whole "this spell can only be used once" thing XD I didn't want them just going bam its reopened xD I had Lucy join Natsu because I felt like this would have been a huge jump in their relationship (this end bit) and I didn't want it to be too much of a what the heck moment XD If you write a review for this chapter, I'll post an answer to your review as its own chapter (well along with anyone else who reviews it xD) just in case you have any questions or whatever that I didn't cover in this chapter :D**

**FTAnt: lol yep more action XD lol phew, glad to hear, but seriously why can't the spell or whatever you want to call it be worded the same every time XD Yay, I'm so glad it sounds like them :D Thanks so much and many less than 3s to you too :D**


	7. Answers to Chapter 6s Reviews

FTAnt: Aww thanks, I'm so glad you liked it :D Big less then 3s to you!

FairyTail IsLife: lol yeah every time I went to each episode the spell was in and I was like…. Why is it so different?! Like I get adding plurals like We instead of I, but why were lines missing or shorter or whatever!? So I went with a mix because I liked things about them all XD didn't think to check to see if the same thing went on in the manga… ehh *shrugs* would have been one more thing for me to stress about I guess XD

Lol yeah, in the movie I think Ultron was pretty much toast, but I watched an episode of the Avengers recently (because it had Natsu's English actors voice in it XD) that was part of a multi thing and he made another appearance so I was like, I'm going to play with that idea a bit XD

Lol yes, this story is essentially my take on what happens after Lucy gets Aquarius' key back, though it will be embarrassing if she doesn't get the key… in which case alternate timeline it is! Is it strange that I legit want a copy of those necklaces? Lol I'm terrible at writing romances, at least I feel I am, so cheesy is what it ends up being generally XD This one though was just super cheesy… I apologize to all hardcore romance fans out there XD

You are very welcome for answering them :D lol if you do check out my other stories, beware some of my older ones… I cringe… but I leave them up anyways XD Maybe someday I'll just go back and rewrite them, idk xD


End file.
